erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi
by Yukitarina
Summary: Berdirilah di hadapan Cermin Tarsah, dan kau tidak akan melihat bayanganmu, tetapi hasrat hatimu yang terdalam. Shaka and The Gold Saints. Contains Harry Potter detail. Dedicated to my little sister.


A/N: Yuki's breaking the rules again. Yuki janji untuk vakum selama beberapa bulan, tapi sekarang Yuki mensubmit fic di FF-net lagi karena didorong suatu hal.

_Dedicated to my little sister_, yang kemarin hampir saja tidak naik kelas. _I'm sorry for I can never be a good sister_… Cerita ini Yuki persembahkan untuknya, meskipun dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti artinya karena dia sama sekali tidak sama dengan anak-anak SMU lain… Tapi Yuki akan selalu ingat kalau dia sangat menyukai musik…dan senang sekali saat Yuki mendonwloadkan lagu-lagu Michael Jackson untuknya…

Karena di balik setiap kekurangan selalu ada kelebihan…dan bahkan banyak orang yang menangis justru karena kelebihannya, bukan karena kekurangannya…

__________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Tidak punya SS chara dan Harry Potter's The Mirror of Erised.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_, dibaca dari kanan: _I show not your face but your heart desire_. Diambil dari seri pertama _Harry Potter_.

Memakai sudut pandang orang kedua jamak (emang ada ya… I'm breaking the rules again…), narrator Shaka.

**erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi**

**(I show not your face but your heart desire)**

Adalah Cermin Tarsah. Berdirilah di depannya, dan kau tidak akan melihat refleksi atau bayanganmu, tetapi hasrat dan keinginan terdalam yang kau miliki. Di hari yang amat berarti ini aku bertanya pada kalian, sahabat-sahabatku. Apakah yang akan kalian lihat bila kalian memiliki cermin seperti itu?

Kata pemiliknya, orang paling bahagia di dunia adalah orang yang bisa menggunakan cermin itu selayak cermin biasa, yaitu ketika ia melihat bayangannya seperti apa adanya.

Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lihat di sana?

Dimulai dari kau, Mu.

"Ehm…mungkin aku akan melihat Kiki menjadi Gold Saint," kau berkata. Ya…itu wajar, karena kau adalah guru yang berbakti, yang akan selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk muridnya.

Bagaimana denganmu, Aldebaran? Ah…wajahmu merah, apa karena gadis itu? Yang pernah memberimu bunga berwarna ungu? Bunga yang selalu kau simpan dan kau jaga agar tidak layu?

"Eh…iya," katamu pelan, dengan kepala tertunduk. "Mungkin dalam Cermin Tarsah, aku akan melihat gadis itu lagi."

Aku melihat teman-teman yang lain tertawa melihat kepolosanmu. Beberapa dari mereka pernah melihat gadis itu, mereka pasti ingin sekali melihat wajahmu yang polos dan salah tingkah ketika menerima bunga darinya.

Giliranmu, Saga.

"Aku akan melihat diriku kembali berumur 15 tahun. Aku berhasil mengalahkan sisi gelapku, dan melihat rambutku tetap berwarna biru."

Suasana hening. Suasana istana ke-enam ini berubah karena ucapanmu. Semua orang kini menatap wajahmu yang tertunduk. Kau terlihat amat terpukul, dan aku menyesal telah menanyaimu. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengalihkan pertanyaanku pada saudara kembarmu.

Jadi bagaimana denganmu, Kanon?

"Hmm…aku akan melihat diriku naik mobil mewah keluaran terbaru," katamu, membuat semua orang, termasuk kakakmu, tertawa. Suasana pedih pun mencair, digantikan oleh kikik geli dan berwarna-warni. Ya, ya, ya…kau menginginkan mobil terbaru karena kau baru saja menabrakkan mobilmu lagi dan harus membayar denda lagi. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Kanon.

Nah, bagaimana denganmu, Aiolia?

"Umm…eh…," wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah, sama seperti Aldebaran. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan wanita.

"Aku…yah, sederhana saja…," katamu, masih dengan wajah merah. "Mungkin dalam cermin itu aku akan melihat diriku dan Marin…kau tahu…_candlelight dinner_…"

Semua orang mulai bersiul dan menggodamu. Aku sebaliknya mengerutkan dahi. Apa itu _candlelight dinner_? Tolong jangan gunakan istilah duniawi ketika berbicara denganku.

"Makan malam, Shaka," kau menjelaskan.

Ah, kalau makan malam aku tahu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau selalu berbicara tentang makan malam dengan Marin, namun sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Kenapa?

"Eh…menunggu waktu yang tepat," jawabmu, menggaruk kepala, wajahmu semakin merah.

Hmmm…baiklah, alasan diterima….

Selanjutnya kau, Deathmask.

"Ah, aku tidak butuh cermin seperti itu," kau bersungut-sungut kesal.

Ah, ayolah, Deathmask, ini hanya perumpamaan, Jarang-jarang aku mengadakan kumpul-kumpul begini di hari ulang tahunku, kau harus memanfaatkan momen ini dengan baik.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" kau membentak. "Dalam cermin itu aku akan melihat diriku membunuh lebih banyak orang! Senang?!"

Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak senang.

Giliranmu, Dohko,

"Hahahaha…," tawamu, tawa yang kebapakan seperti biasa. Lalu tatapan matamu melembut dan menjadi agak pedih. "Mungkin dalam cermin itu aku akan melihat sahabat-sahabatku lagi. Sahabat-sahabatku yang tewas 200 tahun yang lalu dalam perang melawan Hades."

Lalu kau memandangku. Dan aku tahu mengapa kau memandangku.

Kau melihat Asmita dalam diriku.

"Benar," senyummu.

Suasana di kuil keenam kembali dibalut keheningan. Semua terlihat sedih setelah mendengar penuturanmu.

Aku menghela napas, tidak ingin suasana sedih ini terus bergulir. Dan pandanganku beralih pada giliran berikutnya.

Bagaimana denganmu, Milo?

"Cermin Tarsah?" gumammu. Lalu kau tersenyum, senyum yang serasi dengan mata birumu yang, kata orang-orang, kelewat terang. "Aku akan melihat Camus tersenyum padaku," katamu dengan tulus dan tanpa beban. Semuanya ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, kecuali sahabatmu yang lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Camus terlihat malu. Ya…dia memang pemalu, apalagi saat kau membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda," katamu sungguh-sungguh. "Mungkin aku juga akan melihat Camus tertawa karena leluconku, atau melihatnya berdiri di bawah lelehan salju, dengan mata tersenyum memandang kejauhan. Aku akan melihatnya dan diriku saling bercanda, di bawah konstelasi yang berkerjapan di tengah malam. Aku akan melihatnya tertidur dengan nyenyak dan aku menyelimutinya, meskipun ia tidak suka memakai selimut. Pendeknya, ketika aku melihat Cermin Tarsah, aku akan melihat segala hal tentangnya. Karena hasrat terdalamku adalah melihatnya bahagia, dan bila dia bahagia, aku juga bahagia."

Ah, romantis sekali, Milo… Lihat, wajah Camus semakin merah,

"Dia sahabatku, wajar saja aku berkata begini," kau tertawa lirih.

Ya, aku mengerti, Milo. Persahabatanmu dan Camus memang sejati, kadang konyol, kadang menghangatkan, kadangan mengharukan. Kalian selalu mengingatkanku pada bunga dan daun pohon Twin Sala, saling melengkapi, saling membutuhkan.

Giliranmu, Aiolos.

"Aku melihat diriku kembali ke masa lalu," katamu, matamu berbinar-binar. Kau terlihat antusias dan bersemangat. Aku dan yang lain tersenyum melihat semangatmu, yang selalu menular dan merasuk dalam hati dan kalbu.

"Kalian masih kecil-kecil," katamu hangat. "Kita biasa pergi ke taman setelah latihan…! Lalu membawa bekal yang banyak sekali. Kalian semua bermain petak umpet."

Aku juga merindukan saat-saat itu.

Hmm… bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi piknik ke taman lagi?

"Ide bagus!" adikmu berseru, kau juga ikut berseru. Semuanya setuju, kecuali Deathmask yang sejak tadi menguap dan menguap saja.

Dan kau, Shura. Apa yang akan kau lihat di Cermin Tarsah?

"Aku orangnya simpel-simpel saja, jadi tidak akan melihat sesuatu yang wah," katamu. "Mungkin aku akan melihat diriku sendiri seperti apa adanya, karena aku sudah cukup puas dengan hidupku."

Kau bijaksana sekali, Shura. Lihatlah, sekarang semua orang memandang kagum, bahkan iri padamu.

Bagaimana denganmu, Camus?

Hmmm…kau terlihat sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Pada saat yang sama kau terlihat begitu tenang, tapi juga seperti sedang mencari-cari jawaban.

"Ummm…," katamu, matamu tetap melihat ke bawah. Alasanmu sama seperti yang tadi: malu, karena kini semua mata terarah padamu.

"Mungkin tergantung pada saat bagaimana aku melihat cermin itu," katamu lambat-lambat. "Bila aku melihat Cermin Tarsah pada perang 12 kuil, aku akan melihat refleksi Hyoga yang berhasil menguasai Absolute Zero. Bila Cermin Tarsah itu muncul pada saat aku melawan Hades, aku akan melihat bayanganku melepas _surplice_ bodoh dan menggantinya dengan _cloth_ emasku. Keinginanku tidak statis. Kadang berubah, sesuai dengan keadaan."

Bagaimana bila sekarang, Camus? Perang melawan Hades dan sebagainya telah usai. Bila Cermin Tarsah itu muncul di depanmu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lihat?

"Mungkin…," katamu lirih, dan aku bisa melihat senyum membayang di wajahmu. "Aku akan melihat diriku dikelilingi semua orang yang berarti bagiku. Orangtuaku, saudara-saudaraku, kalian, Hyoga, Isaac…"

Milo?

"Ya…," kau menjawab tersenyum. "Tentu saja…"

Romantis sekali…

"Dia sahabatku," katamu, memandangku sebal. Semua orang tertawa, begitu pula denganku. Tapi Milo masih tersenyum memandangmu, seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

Baiklah, kalau kau bagaimana, Aphrodite?

"Ooooh, pasti aku akan melihat Revlon keluaran terbaru, mmmm lalu pakaian-pakaian bermotif polkadot, _eyeshadow _Channel, dan…maskara Maybelinne! Ohhh, aku suka itu!! Lalu _shampoo_ L'oreal, _blush on_ ZA, dan…"

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu…polka-dot? Rivlon, Chenel, Maybe…lin? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, sudah kubilang jangan gunakan istilah duniawi bila berbicara denganku.

"Itu kosmetik, Shaka," katamu kesal. Lalu kau kembali berceloteh tentang masakara dan pilstik dan awshadow dan entah apa lagi nama barang-barang mortal itu.

Lalu suasana hening setelah derai tawa yang hangat dan renyah.

Dan kemudian terdengarlah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shaka?

Aku mengedip.

Bagaimana denganku?

"Ya, bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lihat dalam Cermin Tarsah itu? Apakah hal yang paling kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

Aku tersenyum.

Hmmm…

Pertanyaan yang menarik sekali, Saga.

Aku berdiri, dan melangkah ke kebun Twin Salaku. Bunga-bunga itu tidak lelah berterbangan, memberikan pesona yang tidak pernah padam.

Kau bertanya padaku apa yang akan kulihat di Cermin Tarsah, Saga.

Dan aku akan menjawabnya.

Bila aku diberi kesempatan untuk mengamati diriku dalam Cermin Tarsah, aku akan melihat mataku terbuka dan bisa melihat kalian tanpa membahayakan atau membunuh kalian. Aku bisa menatap kalian dengan alat indera yang paling utama, alat indera yang bisa menuntunmu berkenalan dengan warna-warna.

Selama ini mataku sering sekali tertutup. Aku memang bisa merasakan kehadiran kalian, bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak apapun. Aku bisa melihat, walaupun mataku tertutup. Aku tahu saat wajah Aldebaran memerah, aku bisa melihat mata Milo berwarna biru terang, aku bisa melihat wajah Aiolos berbinar-binar.

Tetapi semuanya berbeda dengan melihat secara langsung. Sama-sama melihat, tapi berbeda esensinya.

Aku ingat hanya dua kali aku membuka mata dan melihat Gold Saints secara langsung. Pertama ketika aku melawan Saga, Camus, dan Shura. Kedua sewaktu di Inferno.

Saat itulah aku melihat warna-warna secara langsung, tanpa 'sekat'. Rambut Saga berwarna biru, rambut Camus berwarna _turquoise,_ rambut Shura berwarna hitam. Tetapi pada saat bersamaan, mataku itu akan membunuh mereka.

Di Inferno mataku terbuka lagi. Dan warna-warna indah itu kembali tertangkap lensa, kornea, dan retinaku. Lavender, cokelat, tembaga, biru tua, biru violet, abu-abu, biru laut. Saat itu kekuatanmu sudah terkuras dan aku tidak bisa membunuh kalian dengan mataku. Tapi saat-saat itu hanya kulalui beberapa saat. Setelah itu diriku dirangkul oleh ledakan. Warna terakhir yang kulihat adalah warna oranye dari api yang menjilat-jilat tubuhku. Selebihnya gelap.

Sampai akhirnya kita semua bangkit lagi, dan Athena telah menyegel semua kekuatan kita. Tetapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa kekuatanku tidak sepenuhnya sirna, walaupun Athena telah menyegelnya. Ada kalanya mataku terbuka cukup lama dan tiba-tiba saja kelinci yang kupandang di pangkuanku menjadi tidak bernyawa. Aku sadar aku tidak bisa sering membuka mata. Aku harus menutupnya, meskipun tidak sesering dulu.

Tetap saja aku mengharapkan saat-saat indah di mana mataku tidak perlu terpejam. Aku ingin terus melihat warna-warna…aku ingin terus mengamati tinta yang membentuk rambut dan mata kalian. Aku ingin terus membandingkan warna yang kalian miliki dengan hijaunya rerumputan…birunya langit dan lautan…cokelatnya batang pepohonan…nilanya pelangi yang bersinar setelah derasnya hujan…

Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa…

Dan itulah yang akan kulihat di Cermin Tarsah; ketika mataku bisa terus terbuka dan hanya akan terpejam bila aku telah siap memasuki alam mimpi. Dan alam yang ada setelah dunia…

Maka berterimakasihlah kalian yang bisa terus membuka mata kalian, berterimakasihkah karena kalian bisa meresapi warna-warna yang ada di sekitar kalian…karena mata terpejam hanyalah kawan kegelapan, dan warna yang terlihat dalam mata terpejam hanyalah warna yang tidak seindah aslinya…

………………………….

Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi berkaca-kaca…? Sekarang hari ulang tahunku. Mari bersenang-senang, maaf aku hanya menghidangkan salad persik, aku tidak suka makanan berat, kalian tahu…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shaka…"

Aku tersenyum.

Terima kasih…

Terima kasih untuk semuanya…

**---End---**

Teh Pitaloka, terima kasih telah mendengarkan curhat-curhatku…


End file.
